


Daddy and Me

by Cagedandfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Clit Clamp, Daddy Kink, Daddy dom Sam, Diapers, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Enemas, F/M, Finger Sucking, Latex Gloves, Little Reader, Protective Sam Winchester, Pullups, Pussy Spanking, Spanking, Sweet Sam, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cagedandfree/pseuds/Cagedandfree
Summary: inspired by a story I read called Little girl.Sam is reader's daddy dom





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809519) by [fromacloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset). 



You and Sam had been dating for four years. Many people would be shocked to learn what kind of relationship you two have. You liked to wear diapers and pullups and you wet them. You two also were very kinky. He liked latex gloves, you loved the feel of them. 

Sam took your temperature morning and night, rectally. He made you keep a list of when you went to the bathroom so he knew when he had to administer a suppository or two. Sometimes Sam would have you in a catheter all day and you loved it. 

You were learning to be in diapers 24/7, but still from time to time you used the toilet. Sam checked the chart and saw that you went potty yesterday. You only wet your diaper and pullup right now, unless it’s a suppository. 

Sam had an adult crib and changing table set up in his room. You were sleeping soundly in your crib, naked except for the pink diaper, which you would wear at night. Sam walked over and stroked your hair.

“Good morning, baby girl.”

“Morning” you smiled.

“You went potty yesterday, very good. I am going to have you in your plug all day today, so daddy is going to give you an enema this morning” 

“Okay, daddy”

Sam lifted you out of your crib and onto the change table and pulled on latex gloves. He rubbed your diaper, smiling when he felt it was wet.

“My baby went pee.” You smiled at Sam.

Sam undid your diaper and pulled it down. He grabbed some wipes and wiped you clean. He lifted your legs up and pulled the diaper out and rolled it up, throwing it away. He lubed the thermometer and slid it in your bottom. He noted that you were aroused. 

“You like having things in your ass, don’t you.” cooed, swiping against your clit with his gloved finger. You let out a whimper. “So aroused.”

Sam pulled the thermometer out a few minutes later. He wiped it clean and changed a glove. He placed a diaper under you and you looked up at him. He smiled and grabbed the baby powder sprinkling it over you. 

Sam went to the bathroom and came back with the enema bag. The change table had stirrups so you could rest your feet. Sam lubed the tip of the nozzle and slid it in your bottom. He started the flow of the water.

“There’s a good girl, I know it’s going to hurt your tummy.” He cooed, coming over and massage your stomach as it cramped. 

“NNNNn” you whined.

One of his gloved hands massaged your stomach and the other stroked your cheek. He cooed at you. You started to tear up a bit. Once the water finished, Sam pulled the nozzle out and you clenched tight. He placed the little plug in to hold the water.

“There we go. Soon you can release.” He soothed you. He lightly moved his fingers up your pussy, like if he was petting it “Focus on my fingers, baby. Focus on daddy stroking you. It’ll help take your mind off of it.”

“Okay, daddy” you whimpered. 

“It’s going to be a big day today, huh? All plugged up.”

“Yeah” you whined trying to focus on his hands.

“Yeah, you’ll wear a pullup today. Nothing else.” You gasped.

“Do you have the day off today?” you asked hopeful and Sam smiled and nodded. 

“Do you know what else, baby?”

“What, daddy?”

“You know how I wake you up at 6:30?” you nodded “It’s almost 7:30. I let you sleep an extra half hour.”

“Thank you.” you giggled happily

“You’re welcome sweetie.”

“Before the plug…” you trailed off and blushed.

You two didn’t have super strict rules about sex unless it was you playing with yourself. Then you had to ask permission. However, if you wanted Sam to do something, he encouraged you to ask him. 

“Aw, is my girl shy?” he cooed and you nodded. “It’s okay, go ahead.” He said sweetly.

“Can you…spank my pussy?” you covered your eyes. 

Sam’s hand left your pussy and you felt his hands removing yours from your face. He leaned down and kissed you gently. 

“I would love to do that for you.” he whispered against your ear, kissing your temple.

You smiled and he kissed your nose. Finally you your time was up and Sam carried you to the bathroom and sat you on the toilet and pulled the plug out. You held the contents and then released.

“I’ll be right back, sweet girl. I’m just going to clean it up, okay?”

“Okay, you smiled happily.”

Sam cleaned up the change table and nozzle, putting everything away. He returned to the bathroom after changing his gloves and placed his hands on either side of your face and kissed your forehead. 

“I love you so much.” He said and you smiled wide.

“I love you too” you smiled.

When you were finished, Sam carried you back to the change table and laid you down and wiped you clean. Changing his gloves again, you placed your feet in the stirrups and tugged on your nipple. You gasped.

“Do you want anything else, baby? Before I spank you? Do you want a gag? Be tied down?”

This is what you loved about Sam. He kept you on a strict schedule. Woke you up at 6:30 every day. Made sure that once you were ready for the day you brushed your teeth. No sweets until the weekend unless it’s a special occasion (mostly if he wanted a chocolate bar). He made sure you were hydrated, got enough sleep, ate well. In bed by 9. 11 on weekends. 

In the bedroom he was very dominant. But if you asked for something like getting spanked, he always made sure you got what you wanted. He wanted his girl happy. You had been very good these past few months, so he wanted to make this special.

“No daddy. Just make it sting and have me cry out.”

“I’m going to tug on your nipples too, okay?” he asked pulling hard.

“Yes daddy. You’re in charge.” 

“Fucking right I am” and with that he changed and a hard smack came to your pussy. “Kepp those legs spread, little girl” his voice going a bit darker made your stomach flip and you moaned.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“OW!” you cried out and loved it. You were soaked. 

Sam gave several quick smacks in a row before rubbing his hand up and down.

“Mmmm” you moaned.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

“DADDY! PLEASE!” you cried out.

SMACK!

Sam rubbed your clit.

“You want to cum, baby?” he teased in a mocking tone. You nodded and he tugged on your right nipple. “Such a good girl for, daddy aren’t you?” 

“Yes. Please” you begged.

SMACK! SMACK!

“Poor little pussy all red and soaked. Hmm… clit nice and plump. I think you need the clamp on your throbbing clit with the plug. If you’re good and don’t complain, I’ll let you cum hard before nap time. Deal, little girl?” 

“Hmm” you whimpered “Yes, daddy.”

Sam reached down and grabbed your clit clamp. You gasped and cried out when Sam put it on you. He reached down and grabbed a wipe. You whimpered when the coolness touched your sore lips.

“Shhh, baby. I’m going to take care of you, okay?” you nodded.

Sam changed his gloves and grabbed the lube, lubing the plug and lubing your hole. He pushed it against you and it easily slid in. He praised you the whole time. Changing his gloves he rubbed lotion on you and powdered, the then placed your pullup on you and you whined as you felt everything being pressed to you. The plug holding in and the clamp. Sam took off his gloves and sat you up. 

He combed his fingers through your hair. You gripped his shirt.

“Fuck, that was perfect.” You said, catching your breath.

“Good. Now, you be a very good girl and I’ll let you cum” he cupped your cheek winking at you, meaning you were going to cum. 

He kissed you and helped you off the change table. You wrapped your arms around his waist and he wrapped his legs around you and held you close.

“Thank you for taking today off.” You mumbled.

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” He kissed the top of your head.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast Sam laid you down on the couch with a towel underneath and pulled on some white latex gloves He sat between your legs and pulled the pullup to the side, examine the clit clamp. He lightly moved it side to side and   
and you moaned. 

“Your clit all achy, baby? He mock pouted.

“Yes, daddy. Please, take it off.” You whined.

“Okay” 

Sam carried you to the change table in the room and placed you down, with your legs lifted he pulled the pullup off. He took the clamp off and rubbed circles with his thumb. You let out a moan.

“There we go.” He stopped his movements and tapped the plug. “Nice and full. Do you need daddy to add more lube?” 

“No, I’m good” you smiled.

“Okay, sweetheart” he said swiping his thumb against your clit. He ran a gloved hand up your slit. “Still such a wet pussy”

“Please let me cum now.”

“We discussed before nap time.”

Sam gave a started to wipe you clean, getting you in a fresh pullup. He pulled his gloves off and lifted You in his arms, placing you on his hip. He gave you a kiss. You moved your hips against his, trying to get  
Some friction.

“Does someone need a time out?” he raised his eyebrows. You gasped.

“Sorry daddy. I’ll be good.” You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and he kissed your forehead.

“Okay, little girl.” 

You watched TV and colored. You snuggled up to Sam who would check to see if you used your pullup. You went to the bathroom and when you came back Sam had lunch made. You ate your grilled cheese and fruit. 

Finally it was nap time. Sam had a medical exam table. He laid a towel down and placed you down on it, pulling your pullup off. Sam strapped you down and he kissed your lips as he secured your arms.Sam pulled on blue surgical gloves and then white gloves over top of that. You looked over at the tray he had set up. 

Sam picked up the lube and squirted some on his hands. He rubbed it over your vagina before sinking two fingers into you. He started slow, moving his fingers in and out. With his left hand he picked up the magic wand and turned it on low. You whimpered in anticipation and Sam placed it on your clit. 

“There we go.” He smirked, moving his fingers in and out, and then pulled them out.

“Daddy” you bucked your hips. 

Sam turned the vibrator up and moved it up and down your pussy. He little gasps made Sam smile. Be brought it back to her clit and circled the vibrator, stilling it at just the right angle. You started shaking, back arched and Sam pulled it away. His fingers were back inside you, his thumb circling your very sensitive clit. You but your lower lip Sam pulled his fingers out and a spank was given to your pussy and you yelped! 

“Daddy does what he wants” Sam spoke before placing the vibrator on the highest setting and placing it on your clit.

The scream the came from you, surprised both you and Sam. He looked at you concerned and you smiled as your body twitched. Your back arched, eyes rolling back a bit. As you came hard.   
You felt fresh gloves stroking your face, your name being called, gentle strokes of gloved thumbs over your temple. You were untied. You opened your eyes, focusing on Sam, who looked at you so sweetly.

“Baby, you passed out” he whispered. You tried to calm your breath.

“So-so-good daddy” you had a smile on your face and Sam smiled kissing your nose.

“I’m glad, sweetie. I’m going to clean you up, okay?”

“You talk through it all?” 

When you had an intense orgasm, Sm wanted to scoop you in his arms and hold you. But he knew he had to clean you up, get you fed, water before he could hold you. So, he talked through everything he was doing. 

“I will, honey.” Sam gave a small kiss to your lips.

“Daddy is going to get a cloth and clean you. It will be nice and warm.” 

He started stepping to the sink in the room and grabbing a wash cloth. You turned your head so you could see him, he made sure he was looking at you. He got the cloth and walked between your legs placing a gloved hand on your right thigh.

“I’m going to clean you now.”

“Okay, daddy” you whispered.

Sam wiped you carefully, noting that you were still very sensitive. He moved is hand to your hip. You reached down, placing your hand on his hip and Sam quickly held your hand, smiling up at you. You smiled back.

“I have you, sweetheart, daddy’s right here. I’m almost done cleaning you up.” he gave your hand a reassuring squeeze.

Once Sam was done, he put the cloth down and told you that he was going to add more lube to the plug. When he inserted the plug back in you, he changed his gloves.

“Okay honey, daddy is going to put you in a fresh pullup.”

Sam got to work, baby wipes, cream, a little powder and put the pullup on you. He got new gloves on and lifted you in his arms, rubbing a hand on your back. He went to the fridge and grabbed the Gatorade opening it and holding it up to you. You took some sips. 

“What a good girl. I’m so proud of you baby” he kissed your cheek. 

Sam placed the bottle down and grabbed some orange slices he had ready, holding them to your mouth. You nibbled on them. Yawning from time to time.

“Such a good girl. Keeping eating then you can have your nap, sweetie.”

“Daddy will you stay with me for my nap?”

“Of course honey. Daddy is not leaving your side.”

Sam sat you down on the table, taking his shirt off and putting it over you. He lifted you back in his arms. He had you take a few more sips on the Gatorade. You rested your head on his shoulder and he lightly patted your butt. Sam brought you to his bed, laying you down and stripping off the gloves. He took his pants off and climbed in, taking you in his arms and covering you up. 

“Get some rest, that was an intense orgasm.” He whispered.

“How long was I out?” you yawned, nuzzling up to Sam. He combed his fingers through your hair.

“Two minutes. Are you feeling okay?” he asked concern lacing his voice.

“I am. I have you taking care of me.” 

“Yes you do, honey. Daddy has to protect his baby. Now please rest.”

“You rest too daddy?”

“I’m going to watch over you.”

“Can I climb on top?” 

“Yes, honey.”

You climbed on top of Sam, resting your head and blanky on his shoulder. Sam wrapped on arm around your waist. He pulled the blankets up a bit more and he stroked your temple, lulling you to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes Sam liked to be rough with you. You loved it too. There was loving, caring daddy and then there was the darker side. You were washing the dishes and Sam walked up to you, gloves on and pulled you tight against him. One gloved hand sliding up your stomach to your throat.

“Little girl, is there something you’d like to tell daddy?” his other hand gripped your butt. You whimpered.

“No daddy” you knew what was coming. Sam saw it.

“When was the last time you went to the bathroom?” his tone was dark.

“Two-two days ago”

“And when are you supposed to tell daddy?” his hand that was on your ass reached down your pullup and start rubbing your clit.

“Ri-right away” you whimpered.

“That’s right, baby. Right away. Now someone is going to get two suppositories” 

“No, daddy please!” you begged. Sam pulled his hand out, turned you to face him, gripped your chin, other hand grabbing your wrists.

“Oh, this is not a discussion. First you will get a spanking and daddy is going to tease you.”

Sam wrapped his gloved hand around the back of your neck and kissed you, before bringing you to your shared room. He pulled down your pullup. Sam had you naked over his knee. He massaged your left butt cheek before his hand landed on hit with a sharp sting.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

Right, left, right, left. The spanks got harder and faster. You cried out. He large hand went to sooth the red areas, massaging, kneading.

“Aw, little girl, did daddy make your ass all sore?” he proceeded to give five more swats.

“AH!” you yelled as you wiggled your hips.

“On your back, legs spread” he commanded.

You quickly got up and on your back, legs up. Sam stripped of his clothes, adjusting the gloves. You moaned as he walked closer He picked up the toy and turned it on low and then turned it off. He placed it down, rubbing his gloved hands on your inner thigh.

“Daddy is going to fuck you so hard.” A smack went to your pussy. Sam dipped a finger in. “Such a wet girl.” His voice deep and dark.

“Yes, daddy” you whimpered.

He tuned the vibrator on and placed pulled his fingers out and placed it on your clit. You gasped when Sam dipped his fingers in your pussy getting your slick and rubbing it on his cock, giving a few pumps. 

“Little girls do not get to cum.”

Sam thrusted into you. You clenched around him and Sam removed the vibrator. He thrusted in you faster and faster, hitting your gspot. The vibrator was placed back on your clit and whined and whined.

“Please daddy” you begged.

“No cumming” he said. He placed the boy down, pulling out of you and walking over to your mouth. “Open your mouth” 

You obeyed and Sam gave a few more pumps and came in your mouth. He pulled off his gloves and sat on the bed stroking your hair and cheek.

“Good girl, baby. You were such a good girl for me.” he soothed.

“Thank you, daddy.”

“you’re welcome baby. Now, daddy is going to get you cleaned up and clean up himself then time to take care of your bathroom situation.” 

“Okay” you blushed. Sam got on the floor and kissed you.

“Sweet girl, you make me so proud to be your daddy.” You giggled rolling on your side so you could face him.

“Thank you for being my daddy.”

Once you were carefully cleaned and Sam was cleaned up and put clothes on, he lifted you up to the change table, placing you down. He put a fresh pink diaper under you and pulled gloves on. He opened the suppositories, he spread your one cheek and pushed the bullet shaped pill in and held it there.

“Daddy?” you voice was light, but you had a question.

“Yes, sweet girl?”

“How come you wanted to be rough? Don’t get me wrong, I really really liked it, but I’m just wondering.

“You sort of have been hinting at it” he smiled and you blushed nodding. “So, I saw an opportunity.”

“Thank you.” you smiled wide.

“You’re very welcome.”

Sam placed the other suppository in, changed his gloves and did your diaper up. He held you making sure you were comfortable. Praising you, soothing you.


	4. Chapter 4

You and Sam were watching TV, Sam always wore white medical gloves, so when you rested your head in his lap, he could caress your face. You parted your lips slightly and Sam stuck a gloved finger in your mouth, you started to suck. Sam felt himself grow. 

“Fuck, baby girl. You keep sucking like that, daddy’s going to have you suck something else.” He said, muting the TV.

You got off the couch, sliding between his legs, you were just in a pullup and you placed your hands on your legs, sitting back on your heels looking up at Sam.

“Daddy, can I have your cock please?” you asked. Sam leaned forward, stroking your cheek to your chin and cupping your chin.

“You have been very good, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you.” you blushed and he leaned down, placing a kiss on your lips. “Now get daddy nice are hard so he can fuck your pussy.” 

You whimpered at that, reaching forward and undoing his pants, pulling them down a bit. Sam pulled them off, his boxers too. You helped him get undressed. He spread his legs and you got between them, he stroked your cheek with a gloved hand, and guided his cock to your open mouth. 

You placed your hands on his legs, knowing that you are not to touch his cock, just use your mouth. You swiped your tongue against his tip and his hips jerked a bit. You wrapped your mouth around and started to suck. A gloved hand going to the back of your neck. Your head bobbed up and down.

“What a good girl” he praised, voice sounding a little dark. 

You felt get harder and harder, a bit of pre-cum leaking from the tip. Sam pulled your head back a bit, pulling his penis out of your mouth. He smiled, stroking himself a bit. 

“Climb on my lap, sweet girl, daddy’s going to fuck you in your pullup.” 

You got up, straddling him. His gloved hand moved the pullup to the side and he rubbed the hip against our clit and you gasped and you were so wet you easily slid on. Gloved hands found your hips and he kissed your passionately, you rolled your hips a bit. Sam moaned against your mouth.

“That’s a baby. Fuck yourself on my cock.” You rested your hands on his shoulders rolling your hips more.

“Daddy” you moaned feeling your pussy clenching around his cock.

“That’s it.” He started to help you bounce a bit. You moaned “Aw, does my baby want to cum?” you nodded.

You rolled your hips, Sam reached in your pullup and started to rub your clit with his gloved finger. He could feel you clenching around his cock and he leaned in and kissed you. You came, head resting against his shoulder. Sam removed his hand from your pullup and started to thrust in and out of you. You moaned.

“That’s it. Cum again and daddy’s going to cum in you.” he growled a bit. 

You gripped his shoulders gasping as his groans got louder and finally he came in you, you cumming with him. You cloappsed against him and Sam wrapped his arms around you, pulling you tight against him. You two stayed like that for a minute. Sam whispering praises to you the whole time. 

“I’m going to pullout honey.” He whispered kissing your temple. You clung to him. “Aw, sweetie, I’m not going anywhere, just pulling out of you.” you nodded and helped a bit. Sam adjusted your pullup and rubbed your covered center. “There’s a good girl.”

“Can I taste myself” you mumbled against his neck. 

“You want to clean daddy up?” he asked, stroking your cheek and you nodded. “Okay,” he said sweetly. He hugged you tight and you got back on your knees. You wrapped you mouth around him, sucking and licking, using you hand this time. “Be a good girl and warm my cock for me. No licking or sucking.” You smiled around him and did as you were told.   
Fifteen minutes later, gloved hands were caressing your face and Sam pulled out of your mouth. He kissed your nose, lips, forehead. He stripped is gloves off and lifted you up from the floor, holding you tight. You rested your head on his shoulder.

“How about a nice bath? I’ll clean us up and we can cuddle.” Sam suggested and you smiled nodding a bit.

Sam sat you on the toilet wrapping a warm towel around you while he got the bath ready. Bubbles and lavender. When he was ready, he stood you up, pulling your pullup off. He kissed you, taking the towel and placing you in the bath. Sam got behind you and wrapped his arms around you.


End file.
